


Ryzyko

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [83]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Zakazane Pairingi, Zakazane Pairingi 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Skoro Balthazar tak bardzo lubi ryzyko...Pierwsza część "Kabel"Prompt 83. "Ryzyko"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Kabel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179045) by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance). 



          Sam przypatrywał się zirytowany dwóm idiotom, którzy go więzili. Nigdy nie pomyślał, że będą aż tak ryzykować i zwiążą go, gdy był bezbronny. Co innego potem, gdy już wszystko sobie wyjaśnią, ale w tej sytuacji? Bathazar był idiotą, bez względu na to, z jakiego czasu pochodził.  
          Przecież, gdyby porozmawiali, mogliby dojść do kompromisu. Nie odmówiłby dwójce gorących aniołów, gdyby tylko spytali. Nie musieli ryzykować, więżąc go, ale skoro lubili to w swoim życiu...  
          Winchester już niemal wyswobodził się niezauważalnie z więzów, miała być to niespodzianka dla tej dwójki. Skoro tak bardzo lubili ryzyko, zobaczymy jak spodoba im się to teraz.


End file.
